Reflection Rewritten & Reposted
by earthdancer7
Summary: What will Kiba see in his reflection? One-shot, short drabble KibaHina


**Reflection**

_**A Kibahina One-shot**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: This is my first one-shot, reposted and edited. I appreciate reviews, including flames and praise, but most importantly, constructive criticism.**

**--**

"Hinata," I call out to the beautiful, black haired girl. She turns, setting her gentle white eyes on me. I stand up tall, hoping to impress her. I straighten and flick a strand of brown hair out of my milk-chocolate eyes, beginning to blush a shade lighter than the Inuzuka fangs that were marked on my two cheeks.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"Hey, Hinata, want to pick up some burgers? I know they're your favorite!" I exclaimed hopefully. She might never see me as a boyfriend, but I could at least be her friend and spend time with her.

"Um, no, I can't, I am planning to wait and see if I can spot Na-Naruto-kun at I-Ichiraku. I, I think I'm r-ready to t-tell Na-naruto-kun my f-feelings," she responds, an adorable bright red blush tinting her cheek as she stands up and heads in the direction of the ramen stand where one blond, noisy ninja is often found.

My face fell. There she goes, stalking the unattainable Naruto again. She even stutters at the sound of his name! And now she was going to confess her feelings? What if Naruto reciprocates? Then, how could I ever tell her that I love her, maybe even more than she loves Naruto.

I try not to let tears fall from my face, but they come anyways as tiny, clear rivulets. I can't let her see me cry, see how much she actually hurt me. I don't want to ruin this moment for her.

I run, run far away to the waterfall where she used to dance upon the water, serene and beautiful, until she heard Naruto saying that the girl dancing at the waterfall wasn't as pretty as Sakura. She never danced on the water again, instead training at the pond at the gated Hyuuga complex.

This pond is crystal clear and as smooth as glass on the side away from the cascading water. I stare at my reflection and see a boy, one with tousled brown hair and soft brown eyes. His canines are a little long, and there are red birthmarks on his cheeks. He is not the handsome boy, but not the ugly one either. He can be loud at times, but also serious. He is alone. He is me.

If I close my eyes while at the waterfall, I can see my ideal reflection. An older, handsomer, me stands, his arm around a beautiful, dark-haired, white-eyed woman. Both are smiling. Both are in love.

But that is not my reflection. I pick up a stone, and drop it in the water, shattering the image with ripples and a splash. A small tear drops down my face, and I wipe it away. Shinobi aren't supposed to cry. I bury my face in my palms, sobbing uncontrollably.

I don't even hear the soft footsteps run up to me, and I turn around only when I feel arms wrap around me and a soft, warm body sink into me. She buries her face into my shoulder, tears trickling down her cheek.

This kunoichi is strong enough to cry. No words are needed to be shared between us, her white eyes that can see all can also show all her feelings, especially her hurt and pain.

He didn't accept her greatest offer. She gave her heart and soul to him, but the blond loud boy she affectionately called Na-naruto-kun wouldn't accept her, the greatest and most beautiful girl in the world.

I pull her on my lap and wrap my arms around her. I will be strong for her, her castle that she can hide in for protection.

I stare back at the reflection. There is a brown-haired boy and a beautiful white-eyed black-haired girl. They have tears in their eyes both crying over the realization that the one they love will most likely never love them back. Their hearts have been broken, ripped in two by the words of another.

Maybe, one day I can change our reflection. Maybe one day the reflection will be of a beautiful dark haired woman and a handsome, rough brown-haired man smiling. Maybe they'll be in love.

Hopefully, that will be my future, not just my imagination. One day, I hope we'll be in love.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please read and review!


End file.
